


Blue Meanie

by MarcusRowland



Category: Angel: the Series, surprise crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria's armies conquered many worlds; only one escaped her tyranny. But not for long... 100-word Drabble, surprise crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Meanie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is especially for Selenak and [Speakertocustomers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-3980/Speakertocustomers.htm).
> 
> All characters belong to their respective creators, megacorporations of doom, etc. and there is no intent to infringe on copyright. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Crossover revealed after the story.

"We awaited your return for aeons," whined the furry blue demon. "Conquering myriad worlds. This world was our downfall, perfused with happiness and song. We conquered, but its champions returned and we..."

"...betrayed me," snapped Illyria.

The demon hung its head. "We were seduced by... love. Their accursed music proclaims sentimentality in every note. We resisted, but it was our downfall."

"Hopefully your replacement will do better." Illyria ripped out his spine, and summoned another demon. "Fetch Spike. He will tell you of the ultimate weapon against the music of sentimentality. It is time to introduce Pepperland to... punk rock!"

**End**

Crossover with _Yellow Submarine_ , of course.


End file.
